


you know what you did

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Future Fic, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Suggestive Themes, Texting, risque selfies, vprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: Shiro is just trying to get through his day. Keith keeps DMing him... things. It's a real problem. (Based on theVoltron Twitter roleplay.)





	you know what you did

Shiro thinks nothing of it, when his datapad lights up with a notification that @002_kth has sent him a DM. He’s just on his way to a meeting, so he thinks nothing of swiping his unlock pattern. Thinks nothing of opening the message while surrounded by other officers and cadets, either.

Turns out he should have thought something of it. He nearly drops the datapad in his haste to close the image that has just popped up on his screen—and wouldn’t that be fun to explain to the Garrison tech department: a third broken datapad in as many weeks? He _does_ drop the clipboard and folders in his other hand, though, with papers cascading onto the floor and finance reports mixing with flight program research. As he falls to his knees to gather his materials along with whatever’s left of his dignity, he can’t help but think—this is his life now. He could be walking along a hallway on any old day, and suddenly Keith will do something that leaves him breathless and red-faced. And he loves it, but oh. Oh god.

He finishes stuffing data printouts back into what are hopefully the correct folders—he’ll have to doublecheck once he’s in the meeting room—and backs up against the wall to hide the incriminating message while he responds.

@tshiro01: YOU CAN’T SEND THOSE THINGS EVEN THROUGH PM

To his complete lack of surprise, Keith starts typing right away.

@002_kth: what things

_Things like pictures of your_ , Shiro starts to write, then backspaces. _You know, photos of_ —god, he can’t even bring himself to say it. What Keith had sent him is burned into his retinas, feels like. The meeting has been thrown right out of his mind. He does not allow himself to scroll up and get another look, even though the only thing he wants is to get another look at all that…skin.

@002_kth: ???

Keith _knows_ he’s got Shiro flustered, and it’s not _fair_. It’s not fair that Shiro has to go to work with his pants too tight and thoughts of Keith plaguing him. New relationships are distracting, and boy, is he distracted. Finally, he settles on a gentle admonishment—

@tshiro01: You know whaf you did.

—and nearly bangs his head against the wall when he notices the typo.

@002_kth: whaf

He gives up. He completely and fundamentally _gives the hell up_.

@tshiro01: 😒

@tshiro01: I’ll deal with you later.

@002_kth: can’t wait, captain

Shiro drops everything all over again.

 

After the meeting, it’s a relief to get outside again, where the evening breeze cools Shiro’s flushed face. He undoes the top button of his jacket collar, and instantly it’s easier to breathe. Time to find Keith and—and—talk. Have a talk with him. About his conduct. His professional conduct. It’s important. Vital, even.

@tshiro01: Where are you?

@002_kth: our room

_Our_ room. Keith says it so easily, even though it’s only been a little while since they moved in together. Shiro’s still lightheaded at the fact that when he goes home, Keith is there. It goes beyond his wildest dreams—which, to be fair, never got that wild, in his attempt to respect Keith’s wishes.

@002_kth: since you said i can’t just DM you “those things,” here’s a privatter link

Shiro looks over his shoulder. There’s no one else around, and he—he just can’t— Screw professional conduct, he decides, turning his screen brightness down just in case anyone happens by. He takes a deep breath and taps the link.

@002_kth: it’s been five minutes shiro

Shiro is this close to turning off read receipts.

@002_kth: …are you ok

@tshiro01: W

@tshiro01: I’m

@002_kth: take your time captain

@tshiro01: KEITH

@002_kth: whaf???

For fuck’s sake.

@tshiro01: When I get back I

@002_kth: just… come home will you?

Shiro’s almost dizzy with it: that he and his room are home to _Keith_.

@tshiro01: Okay. I’m on my way.

 

Shiro closes the door to their room maybe a little too firmly. He drops his bag on the floor, instead of putting it away neatly in the coat closet. Keith, curled up on their sofa with his datapad, doesn’t even twitch a muscle. “Hi,” Shiro says. “How was your day, baby?”

“Oh, you know. It’s my day off, so nothing too interesting. I was texting this cute guy all day, mostly. Do you think he likes me back?”

“ _Keith_ —” Shiro stalks into their tiny living room, until he’s right in front of the couch. He’s digging his nails into his palm.

“You know, you can see it in person if you just ask nicely,” Keith replies, not looking up from the datapad.

Shiro’s brain is shorting out. Again. “See—your—”

Keith puts down the datapad. Now _he_ looks flushed.

Good, Shiro thinks. About time something got to Keith. It’s only fair.

“I mean, if you want to,” Keith says, and oh no. His voice is soft and uncertain, like every other time he’s gotten himself started thinking maybe Shiro doesn’t care about him, maybe Shiro doesn’t want him around, maybe Shiro doesn’t _want him_ , period.

Shiro’s embarrassment vanishes, replaced with the desparate need to make Keith know how much he’s wanted. “Baby,” he says, sinking down onto the couch and placing his hand over Keith’s knee. “Of course I want to. I—everything about you, Keith, I want it. I want to see you, all of you, anything you want to show me.” He’s going to burn up from the inside out, saying all this, but he’ll do it. He’ll burn for Keith, if that’s what it takes.

Keith is smiling at him, a trembling shy curve of his lips. “You can say all that, but you can’t handle a little selfie or two in your inbox?”

“A little—Keith. You had just showered. You did not have a towel on!”

“It was just a picture of my back!” Keith protests.

“It was not,” Shiro explains patiently, “just your _back_. It went—um. Lower than that. _Much lower_.”

Keith shrugs. “The mirror was fogged up. Not like you could see much.”

“And then the second one, you—”

“I spilled juice on myself. I was all sticky. I was just cleaning it up. Responsibly.”

“You stuck your fingers in your mouth and took a picture. Which you then sent to me. On purpose.”

Keith’s eyes shift sideways. “Well—yes. I did do that. Did you not—I can stop doing things like that. It’s okay if you’re not into it.”

“That’s not what I—god, Keith, I just—” Shiro stares at him, this fucking _beautiful_ man who for some reason wants to be in Shiro’s arms and his home and his heart, and he doesn’t know how to speak his mind because his mind is a mess of love and desire and he’s never been any good at this. “Come here,” he says, holding out his arms.

Slowly, skittishly, Keith rolls over onto his knees and eases himself forward into Shiro’s arms. He so often expects to be shoved away, and it only makes Shiro want to hold him more tightly.

“I want to see you,” Shiro whispers in his ear, and Keith shivers. He slides one hand down Keith’s back, stopping at the base of his spine, just above—he’s not going to think about it. Not yet. “Will you let me?”

“Okay,” Keith whispers back, and he puts his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and leans in.

So Shiro kisses him and kisses him, and slides his fingertips just under the waistband of Keith’s sweatpants. There’s so much still to learn about Keith, and Shiro never wants to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating on Nanowrimo so I wrote sheith fic instead. I'm not even sorry. :)
> 
> Find me @ [tumblr](https://belovedsheith.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/belovedsheith)!


End file.
